


The Boy Wth Crimson Eyes (4/13 One-shot Special)

by apocalypseWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13 Special, High School, Humanstuck, M/M, Slight depictions of neglect, Trans AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseWallflower/pseuds/apocalypseWallflower
Summary: John- You've had a crush on your bro, Dave, for awhile but before you can come out about that, you've got another secret to tell him.Dave- Your best bro is John Egbert, but you didn't expect this.





	

**~John~**

Groaning, I get up for the day. _'Why is school a thing?'_ Slipping on a tad-too-big hoodie, I make my way downstairs. I grab the piece a toast my dad hands out to me, shouting a quick, "Bye Dad!" Before running down the street, toast in hand. _'Today's the day.'_

Reaching the bus stop, nervousness starts to hit me like a bullet. _'What if he doesn't accept me? What if he tells the whole school? What if I lose all my friends?'_ Darker thoughts start swarming in my head, but are interrupted when the yellow school bus comes to a screeching stop in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I find myself climbing the stairs of the bus and sitting in the back of the back, my usual seat. Popping my earbuds in my ear, I crank my music up a bit as I ignore the world the entire bus ride.

_**~~~~~** _

Entering the school, I already feel nauseous and my head feels like it's spinning. Taking deep breaths, in and out, I've calmed down enough to face my best friend and crush, Dave. He's in his usual spot at the top of the stairs with Rose, Kanaya, Karkat, Sollux, Jade, and Aradia. As I reach my group of friends, I greet, "Hey, guys."

"Hey." Everyone says in practical unison. I have no idea how they always do that. Our group doesn't stay together long as everyone soon starts to disperse towards their classes. Luckily, Dave and I have study hall first period together.

Once in class and settled, we start our usual notes to each other since we're not supposed to talk. After a bit, I start to wonder how I'm going to tell him. _'I promised I would today, I can't back out now.That's cowardly.'_ Slowly, I start writing out what I want to tell him. I could tell Dave was confused about why it was taking me so long to respond, but he didn't say anything.

_I have something to tell you, it's really embarrassing so yeah. I'm uh trans. But I'm still a guy, though so we're still bros, right?_

I felt short, sweet, and straight to the point was the way to go, since everything else was long-winded and just me rambling. Shakily, I slide the note over to Dave who read it quickly.

_Really? That's so cool. Yeah, we're totally still bros! Well, while we're on the subject, I thought I'd let you know that I'm actually trans as well. Never thought I'd actually tell anyone, but who better than my best bro?_

I felt my admiration for Dave sky-rocket and I couldn't help but smile at him. Of course I was surprised to find out Dave was just like me, but it was a good surprise.Very good indeed. Turning to me, Dave held a smile that screamed _'cute'_ to me. Looking into his bright red eyes, my only thought was, _'Maybe next I'll work up the courage to tell him how I feel about him.'_

**~Dave~**

I awoke to bro pulling me out of bed by my feet. Getting off the floor, I headed towards the bathroom for my morning routine. Once done doing that, I walked downstairs to find bro gone and, as usual, nothing in the fridge for me to eat. _'Bro, seriously? Looks like I'm not eating until lunch again.'_ Sighing, I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the bus stop.

Soon, the bus came screeching to a halt in front of me. Once on the bus, I popped in my earbuds and blasted my music while the bus made it's way towards school. _'Let's see what the day has in store for me this time.'_

_**~~~~~** _

Bounding up the stairs to our usual hang-out spot, I met up with all of my friends, besides John who wasn't here yet. Our friend group consisted of Rose, Kanaya, Karkat, Sollux, Jade and Aradia, they're all pretty cool.

"Hello David." Rose was the first to greet me.

"Hey Rose." I replied. We were all soon in conversation and only stopped to greet John when he showed up. Soon after John arrived, we started to disperse to our separate classes. It seemed as though John had something bugging him since we usually talk while walking to our first period. But, since he was deep in thought, I decided not to say anything about it. 'I'll ask him later.' As soon as class started, John and I wrote notes back and forth to each other.

A bit later, John was taking his sweet time writing something, but I didn't say anything about it and just waited for his response. A few moments later, he shakily pushes the paper towards me.

_I have something to tell you, it's really embarrassing so yeah. I'm uh trans. But I'm still a guy, though so we're still bros, right?_

I quickly scribbled out a response, _Really? That's so cool. Yeah, we're totally still bros! Well, while we're on the subject, I thought I'd let you know that I'm actually trans as well. Never thought I'd actually tell anyone, but who better than my best bro?_

I was obviously shocked at this revelation of my best friend, but it gave me the courage to tell him I was the same in that respect. He smiled and me and I smiled back, leaving this warm feeling. He was one of few who didn't judge me for my eye color and I respected that. I felt safe around all of my friends to be the real me, not the 'cool' guy phony I am around others. But more importantly, I feel the safest with him. Even more so now that I know we are more similar than we both previously thought about one another. Looking into his bright blue eyes, and him into my red ones, only one question was still swarming around, _'I only think of him as a friend, right?'_


End file.
